A Passing Storm
by Suneater
Summary: Percy thinks he knows what love is, he thinks he knows how it should be expressed, and he thinks he knows how it fits into sexuality. Maybe he's wrong. CITRUS WARNING. PercyxAnnabeth. Oneshot.


**WARNING: This story contains sexual situations and profanity. If you are not old enough for such material please do not read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the characters. **

**A/N: This is an idea that struck me and had to be written. I hope you understand what I was going for and enjoy it.**

* * *

Annabeth was pressed against him. Their mouths were intertwined and her hands were snaking their way up his chest. She began to grind herself against him letting out little moans. She was pulling at him, demanding more of him.

That's when Percy broke free. Annabeth let out a small gasp a the sudden end to the rise in desire.

"I have something I need to do." Percy stepped around her and took off toward his cabin. He clenched his fists and cursed. He found his was back to his cabin and slammed the door behind him. He walked over to this bunk and slammed a fist into it. The pain shot up his arm and he let out a wail. He slumped down onto the mattress and buried his face in his hands.

"Percy," she called from the doorway. "What's going on?" Percy just shook his head. "I know something is wrong and you need to talk to me."

"I can't."

"Why can't you talk about it?" She was there standing next to him.

"I can't do it." She stared down at him. "I can't just fuck you."

"What in the Hades are you talking about?" She took a step back.

"Us... I can't... do it like that anymore." He kept his face down. He wanted to make her happy, wanted to please her, but it was too much for him. He needed something different.

"What's the problem with how we're... doing it?" Percy could feel the nervous energy build in the room.

"I just feel like... like it's sex..."

"Percy... it is." She said gently.

"It should be more," he snapped. "It should be," he glanced up at her, "making love. Not just a quick bang every time you're horny."

"Is that what you think it is?" He could taste the bitterness of her words in his own mouth.

"That _is_ all it is." He felt her hands against his chest. He was afraid they were going to fight, he didn't want to hurt Annabeth but instead she pushed him back on his bunk until he was pressed against the wall. When he propped up against the cabin wall she climbed onto his bunk and straddled his lap. Percy let out a long sigh.

"Oh, shut up." She grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back to look him in the eyes. "Think about every time we've had sex in the last week."

"Annabeth I-" She tugged on his hair cutting him off.

"Think about it." He closed his eyes and ran through the last week. He realized how often they had done it. "Now tell me what happened before we had sex, what we were doing the moments before I _just wanted to fuck you_." He winced at the sarcasm.

"We were cleaning the stables, I picked you up and was swinging you around." The images flashed in his head.

"Tell me about another time." She whispered.

"On the beach, I wrapped a towel around us and rubbed your arms to keep you warm." He tried to shift around under her.

"Keep going." She told him.

"At the bon fire, I pulled you into my lap and rested my chin on your shoulder. The next time you were looking over architecture stuff and I asked you about a term. Then-"

"Percy," She stopped him. "That's enough." He opened his eyes and was met with the gaze of a writhing storm. "You know what I think of when I think about the moments just before we had sex?" He was too transfixed by her eyes to answer. "Your laughter and the smell of your sweat, your warmth against my back and your hands on my skin, you holding onto my waist and your breath on my neck, you," She pressed closer to him, "showing interest in something I'm passionate about." Her eyes fluttered shut. "Percy you claim we're just fucking but that's not what it is to me. Every one of those times you mentioned was started by something. Do you know what it was?"

"I was being sweet?" He guessed.

"It was desire. Pure, raw, uncontrollable desire, Percy." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Don't you feel it?" His heart lurched. He wasn't sure and it scared him. "Oh gods, Percy. It's..." She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "It starts in my chest. It feels like I'm being crushed, like everything inside me is being sucked into a solid core of want. Of need.

"Like this feeling is burning its way through the levels of my soul. A fire that burns away everything and takes the heat with it...and at the same time... I'm being ripped apart by these pulses. I feel them run through my body... my bones tingle with them... they run through my limbs and into my neck and... and my veins... gods... I could swear they run with molten quicksilver.

"And it's a thirst... like I've never known... I have to do it Percy, I have to press myself into you. I have to feel you against me. Feel your skin, your pressure, your weight, your heat. I have to have it, Percy."

He watched as she clenched his shirt in her fists, her breath was ragged and he though she would hyperventilate. She was crushing herself into his lap, he could feel her legs clench so hard they shook. Sweat was starting to build on her neck. Percy stared in awe.

"It's these things you do. The way your breath feels against me. Your hands on my waist, my sides, my legs. Your eyes, when they run over my body, when they light up with your smile. Oh gods, Percy. When you lean into me, when I feel your weight and your warmth. Percy... I can't help it. I'm sorry... I just can't."

She was unraveling. Her hips were thrusting against the air in hopes of soothing her need. She was panting, gasping for air between sharp thrusts. They were barely touching but he could feel the heat radiating off her and her whole body seemed flushed. Percy understood. He knew what she was talking about. It had been there all along but he had been so focused on where love ended and simple sexual want began that he had confused them.

He hadn't realized that every time she ran her hands through his hair, every time she whispered into his neck, every time she wrapped his arms around her, every time she smiled at him through the loose strands of her hair he had been feeling this in the depths of his body.

But it wasn't like what she said.

Percy felt the calm break before the storm. Felt the snap as the pent up energy break and let loose. It raged inside him and pulled him in every direction, filled him with power and drained him as he fought against it. He let himself succumb to the whirling maelstrom contained with in his body and drove forward. His skin ran wild as his nerves snapped and fired. His blood hummed and thinned, flowing easily like the currents hiding beneath the water's surface.

A strength settled into his limbs and every muscle was set to stone. His skin grew taught and rigged and fit to his body better than ever before. The waters of the Styx had given him the gift of Achilles but this was so much more. With this he could have waded through the hell fires of Hephaestus's forges and emerged smiling.

It was too new to Percy, too strong to be unleashed all at once. He lost himself in it and slammed her back onto the bed. He grabbed at her and tore at her clothes. For a second he surfaced from the storm and realized what was happening. He relented his assault and began to regain his composure and she noticed.

"No, Percy just let go. Please. I need it." Her pleas broke the hold he had on this new feeling and the last thing he clearly remembered was imagining her over top of him being driven to the edge by the warring feelings inside of her.

Percy awoke some time later to a disheveled looking Annabeth with a grin carved into her face.

"Hey," she whispered with an edge of huskiness.

She leaned in and kissed him slowly and fully setting off the cold flame in his chest like a wild fire. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into the kiss until she clamped down on his lip. He broke the kiss and let her gasp for air.

"I don't know how you do it, how you can control it." She blushed and snuggled into him.

"Some times I can't. That's when I jump you. It gets to be too much or I know I won't be able to wait until we have another chance." Her lips danced against his skin as she spoke. She smiled up at him as she grasped his bicep and hooked a leg over his.

He nodded. Percy knew that he had unleashed something that was only going to get him into more trouble. Something that would get both of them into trouble. He could imagine the muscles pulled tight in her legs as she ran, the corner of her lip tucked into her mouth as she chewed on it, the glint in her eyes and the way she squinted when she examined something. Even thinking about these things unsettled the waters.

"Sorry for this," he apologized as he flipped on top of her again and felt the waters boil.

He had no doubt this would not be not be just a passing storm.

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thank's for reading. **


End file.
